


Otros tiempos

by Nevere



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Green Fire Questline, Warlocks, World of Warcraft - Freeform, personal headcanons, taaaaaagssss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevere/pseuds/Nevere
Summary: Tras la caída de Alamuerte, El Martillo Crepuscular y Ragnaros, Kanrethad Ebonlocke reunió a los brujos más poderosos de Azeroth en una llamada a poner esfuerzo en común para desentrañar, recoger y poder utilizar las fuerzas y poderes que estas grandes amenazas habían utilizado para poner al mundo en jaque.Esta sería la primera vez que el Consejo de la Cosecha Oscura se reuniera.Después de esto, Jubeka Shadowbreaker y el propio Kanrethad, como maestros demonólogos, se aventurarán por Terrallende para conocer las fuentes de poder de los demonios de la zona, así como el secreto de Illidan para controlarlos al margen de la Legión ArdienteJubeka se encargó de recopilar buena parte de las vivencias y descubrimientos en sus grimorios, pero... Siempre hay algo más.





	Otros tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> Primero de todo, quiero hacer constar un par de cosas:
> 
> 1\. Los brujos molan mil y no hay suficiente mierda sobre brujos aquí.
> 
> 2\. Todo esto son mis paranoias personales y me las follo cuando quiero.
> 
> Y sin más dilación... Aquí va el rollo.

Casi podía percibir la calidez de la respiración que hacía vibrar levemente las fosas nasales del brujo. El palpitar apacible de la vena que se insinuaba en lo que la túnica dejaba ver de su cuello.

Vivo.

Eso parecía. Tan vivo.

Y en parte lo envidiaba.

Y por otro lado…

Kanrethad se agita ligeramente en sueños y la renegada aparta la mirada, volviendo a la realidad.

Casi parecía una eternidad el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se habían visto por primera vez. Y las cosas habían cambiado tanto…

Jubeka deja caer ligeramente los hombros y efectúa el reflejo de lo que, de estar viva, sería un suspiro pesaroso.

Algunas manías eran imposibles quitar. Como manchas imborrables.

A menudo también se descubría respirando. Aunque no lo necesitaba. Y se sorprendía a sí misma pensando que… Aquellos pequeños detalles le hacían, de alguna extraña y estúpida manera, sentir bien.

Sentir o… Bueno. Lo que fuera que era aquello que percibía. Aquellas sensaciones. Aquellos espectros de sentimiento que agitaban sus entrañas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, y hacía emerger memorias e imágenes en su cabeza.

Porque eso seguía prácticamente intacto: su mente. Quizás había cambiado de parecer respecto a algunas cosas. Morir era una experiencia… Interesante. Por decir algo. Pero ella seguía siendo la misma.

¿No?

Sus orbes azulados se posan de nuevo en el humano y su mueca se suaviza sin premeditación; mas la expresión dura poco, volviendo a endurecerse casi de inmediato. Sus huesudas falanges crujen ligeramente cuando aprieta los puños sobre su regazo.

¿Era envidia?

No. No lo era.

Había una sensación ardiente en su pecho. Y desagradable.

¿Era ira? ¿Había rabia en su interior?

Posiblemente.

¿O era dolor?

¿Era Kanrethad lo que la hacía sentir así? ¿Era el culpable?

No. No de manera activa.

¿Le odiaba?

Bueno. Tanto como de alguna manera odiaba a todos los vivos. O los envidiaba. O… Lo que fuera.

Quizás era verdad que su estado como renegada se podía considerar reciente. Pero… Su vida parecía tan lejana…

Casi como si perteneciera a una persona ajena a ella. Y aun así seguía sintiéndose dueña de aquel camino, de aquellas decisiones. Responsable, también, de algunas malas elecciones. Protagonista de aquellas memorias que seguían ahí dentro, en algún lugar de su mente.

Con un nuevo reflejo de suspiro mudo, Jubeka toma uno de sus grimorios y comienza a escribir, en un intento por apagar aquella sensación de desazón que se batía dentro de sí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_-Quizás estás equivocada._

_-¿Uhmm?_

_La sacerdotisa alza la vista. Un joven de su misma edad la observaba con un brillo difícil de clasificar en la mirada; entre divertido y curioso, a pesar de que sus labios permanecían estáticos en una mueca ecuánime._

_-Decía que quizás estás equivocada. Quizás todos lo estáis. –repite, haciendo un gesto explicativo con la mano, señalando la capilla en la que se encontraban._

_La expresión de la sacerdotisa muda de la sorpresa al escepticismo en un par de segundos, conforme dirige una mirada alrededor del templo y vuelve a posarla en el joven frente a sí._

_-A lo mejor lo estás tú. –responde, seria, procediendo a poner de nuevo su atención en las velas a medio consumir que estaba cambiando antes de que el desconocido la distrajera su tarea._

_-Por supuesto. Por eso el camino para encontrar la verdad está en no conformarse con lo que te dan. Siempre hay que ir más allá._

_La sacerdotisa esta vez se mantiene en silencio, aunque deja escapar un suspiro hastiado._

_-Aunque la verdad como un término o entidad absoluta tampoco existe. –prosigue el joven ante el mutismo de su contertulia._

_-Ajam. –murmura la mujer con desinterés._

_-¿No te aburre conformarte con esto? Con… Bueno. Con nada. –termina, y en el fondo de su voz hay un deje de desdén._

_A pesar de no detener su tarea, la mujer se permite observar momentáneamente al joven por el rabillo del ojo. Seguía allí, sentado en el banco, atento de cada uno de sus movimientos. Era casi enervante._

_O sin el casi._

_Al cabo de varios minutos, la muchacha no puede soportar la situación con estoicismo; se yergue y se gira lentamente, dejando escapar un resoplido molesto mientras dedica una mirada cargada de severidad al desconocido._

_-Mira, sé que esto es una capilla y se lleva bastante eso de los sermones, pero… Parafraseándote a ti mismo. Más o menos: ¿No te resulta aburrido simplemente estar ahí? -replica- Por tus palabras entiendo que no eres devoto de la Luz. Y francamente me da igual en qué deposites tu fe o dejes de depositarla, pero intento trabajar._

_-En mí. Tengo fe en mí. En mi propio poder. En mis manos y lo que puedo conseguir con ellas. –el tono era casi grandilocuente, y la mujer pone los ojos en blanco._

_-… No había preguntado. –replica de mal humor._

_Esta vez sí, el muchacho sonríe levemente. Y lo hace entornando los párpados en una mueca cargada de… ¿Insidia? ¿Mala intención? ¿Picaresca, quizás? O… Bueno. Simplemente parecía estar tramando algo y sentirse divertido ante la perspectiva de que la sacerdotisa no supiera sus_ _razones._

_Eso la ponía de los nervios._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Te vas a quedar toda la tarde ahí mirando cómo cambio las malditas velas y adecento esto?_

_-Puede ser. También puede ser que esté interesado en saber por qué haces esto._

_-¿Trabajar? Es algo que la gente hace para ganarse la vida. Quizás tú no has tenido que dar un palo al agua en tu vida y por eso no sabes lo que es._

_La sonrisa del joven desaparece durante unos segundos._

_-Bueno. Me parece una afirmación un tanto osada. No sabes nada de mí._

_-Tampoco tú de mí. –contraataca poniendo los brazos en jarras sin soltar la vela que tenía en la mano._

_Se sostienen la mirada._

_-Bueno. Por lo pronto, sé que eres devota de la Luz. Sé que trabajas limpiando este lugar y asistes al párroco, por lo que intuyo que eres sacerdotisa. Y por tu juventud, posiblemente estás formándote._

_-Vaya. Intuición sin parangón. Nadie más podría haber llegado a esa conclusión. Sin duda._

_El joven se mantiene serio._

_-No pretendía que alabaras mi intuición. Estoy aquí porque quería saber qué evidencias de la Luz tienes para creer en ello. Solo eso. Tengo curiosidad._

_-En la propia definición de fe está el creer en algo de lo que no hay evidencias. –replica la sacerdotisa.- Tener fe implica creer que algo va a o puede ocurrir sin necesidad de que haya sucedido antes. Sin precedentes. Sin nada más que… Eso. Fe._

_El desconocido parece considerar sus palabras, pues se mantiene en silencio durante unos segundos._

_-Comprendo. Aunque me parece bastante lamentable usar la palabra que defines en su definición._

_La mujer sigue con su trabajo tras un suspiro._

_-Bueno. Ya tienes tu respuesta. –comienza al cabo de unos minutos de silencio más- ¿Qué más quieres?_

_-Hay más poderes y evidencias fuera de la Luz._

_-¿Y?_

_-Por qué la Luz._

_La sacerdotisa interrumpe su tarea de nuevo._

_-Mi padre es el párroco. Mi madre es sacerdotisa. Mi hermano también es sacerdote. Mi familia, hasta donde llega mi personal investigación (no demasiado intensa, admito, porque… Para qué, en realidad), toda ella se entregó a la Luz y a su culto._

_Tras estas palabras, mientras su contertulio la observa en silencio, la mujer frunce el ceño._

_-¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo en primer lugar y contándote cosas de mi familia y…? –resopla, dándole la espalda y reponiendo la última vela antes de dejarle atrás, acercándose al altar y deslizando un dedo por el mismo._

_Polvo. Iba a tener que encargarse de ello._

_Levanta la vista._

_Vaya, ahí estaba otra vez el tipo._

_Era alto, observa; bien formado. Desde luego no pasaba hambre. Llevaba una toga de color oscuro, bien confeccionada y de aspecto cuidado; los bordados eran ricos y tenían la ornamentación precisa. Era una túnica bien. Parecía impoluta salvo por... ¿Tenía la manga quemada?_

_Era evidente que aquel joven era de buena familia y tenía dinero. Lo segundo como consecuencia de lo primero, por supuesto._

_Nadie con veinte años era rico por méritos propios._

_La joven aparta la mirada y rebusca en los cajones del altar, sacando un trapo y comenzando a deslizarlo sobre la madera._

_-¿Solo eso? ¿Solo por la familia?_

_-¿Necesitas más razones?_

_-Fe._

_-Evidentemente si estoy aquí es porque tengo fe. Y no solo fe: la Luz es una verdad. He visto su efecto. He visto enfermos sanarse gracias a la Luz. He sentido sus efectos y su presencia reconfortante…_

_El muchacho la observa con escepticismo._

_-¿Y eso es todo lo que la Luz tiene que ofrecer?_

_-¿Qué más necesita un sacerdote?_

_-Poder defenderse. –responde sin dudar- O atacar a los enemigos._

_La mujer resopla._

_-Te voy a resolver eso en una palabra: milicia._

_El joven alza una ceja y deja escapar un bufido desdeñoso._

_-Para qué delegar en otros cuando puedes hacerlo tú. Confías en que esos soldados pongan tu vida delante de la suya llegada la ocasión. –compone una mueca- Eso sí es tener fe._

_-Es su trabajo._

_-Y el tuyo supuestamente es extender la palabra de la Luz y hacer creer. Y por ahora me estás resultando poco convincente, he de decir. –replica el muchacho con una sonrisa mordaz._

_La muchacha deja escapar un quejido de exasperación._

_-Bueno. Ya está. Fin de la conversación. –zanja, guardando el trapo de cualquier manera de vuelta en el altar y dedicando a su contertulio una mirada dura.- Vamos. Fuera._

_El brillo divertido vuelve a los ojos verdosos del joven, esta vez a juego con la sonrisa._

_-Quizás es que esto no es lo tuyo. –ofrece, antes de encogerse de hombros y apartarse del altar._

_Da unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida._

_-¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?_

_La sacerdotisa frunce el ceño._

_-No lo dije._

_-Bueno. ¿Eres…?_

_La joven entorna los párpados, sopesando las probabilidades que había de que simplemente se marchara y la dejara tranquila después de decirle su maldito nombre._

_Tras unos segundos de duda, suspira._

_-Jubeka. –responde con desgana._

_El muchacho asiente._

_-Yo soy Alexander Crinébano._

_-Un placer. –contesta con ironía.- Ahora, Alexander, ¿puedes hacer el favor de retirarte? Tengo que organizar esto para la misa de esta tarde._

_La sonrisa no desaparece de los labios de su contertulio._

_-Con gusto. –responde, efectuando una afectada y burlona reverencia antes de encaminarse a la salida.- Nos vemos, Jubeka._

_-Por favor, no._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un carraspeo saca a la renegada de sus pensamientos. Los mismos ojos verdes de su recuerdo, ahora ligeramente hundidos y cansados, la observan con detenimiento desde el catre que había frente a sí.

-Qué.

Kanrethad no responde inmediatamente; se limita a desperezarse sin prisa hasta erguirse y sentarse en el lecho. Mira hacia la entrada con los párpados entornados.

A saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

El brujo se pone en pie con un suspiro.

-Voy a salir. Hay algo que quiero probar. –dice simplemente antes de abandonar la estancia.

-Bien. Intenta no hacer que te maten. –ofrece la renegada por toda respuesta, volviendo a depositar su vista sobre el grimorio.

Había una sola línea escrita.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.
> 
> Si agarro la inspiración, probablemente caiga alguno más de estos por aquí, pero... Quién sabe.
> 
> Musas a mí.
> 
> Nos leemos ^^


End file.
